The Potter Twins and the Professor from Gallifrey
by Juliet Lily Potter
Summary: When a mysterious new professor begins teaching at Hogwarts, Juliet begins to wonder who he really is. He claims he is a half-blood wizard by the name of John Smith, but Juliet learns that he's an alien from another planet. With her friends by her side Juliet struggles live through her third year at Hogwarts as the Master tries to take control of Juliet for power. Some language. :)
1. The Muggles Studies Professor

**Hey guys! I just thought how cool it would be to write a Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover! I hope you guys like it! If you haven't read ****The Potter Twins; From The Introduction to the End**** you need to or you won't understand Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV-Hogwarts 3****rd**** Year-The Feast**

I sat by Harry grinning as we got into the Great Hall. As the Feast began I ate like I had never eaten before in my life. Hermione and Ron ate slowly looking up at the professors' table. I stopped eating and looked up; trying to see what was so interesting. It was a new teacher, but Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything about him. He had short, brown hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in a while and had on a long trench coat.

"He's looking right at you," whispered Harry in my ear. I looked at Harry and then up at the man, seeing him grin and wave at me. I waved back slowly.

"Who do you think he is?" I asked him, but Harry just shrugged.

After the feast I got up and went up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of them. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were comparing schedules I saw the man cut through the crowd, politely asking to go through. I stared at him again. I didn't know why, but I felt that there was something about this man. Everything about him made me want to talk to him, just one conversation at the least. It wasn't that I was attracted to him; it was just that he seemed different from everyone else. I felt harry nudge me and I looked up, seeing we were in front of the Fat Lady, and sighed.

As I sat in my bed that night I didn't feel tired or ready to even think of sleeping, so I let my mind wander. Every thought was about him. That strange man. He had no name, and I had never seen him before in my life, yet I knew that there was something about him. Everything about him was odd. Unusually odd, even for someone like me he seemed unnatural.

I woke up that morning, my glasses on my nightstand and my wand on my trunk. I didn't remember taking off my glasses or putting my wand at the end of my bed. I looked over, figuring it was Hermione and smiled slightly as I put on my glasses and got changed, keeping my wand in my pocket.

After many minutes of struggling with my shoe laces, as they were completely tangled, I walked down into the common room. I heard a noise behind me and looked back as I continued walking, bumping into somebody. I fell back and landed to the floor, hitting my head as I did. I rubbed my head and saw someone stick their hand out to help me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling stupid for not paying attention.

As I looked up at the person I ran to I was slightly shocked. I expected them to be tall and muscular and a much older student, but he was actually in my year. He was slightly taller than me and had messy, black hair and bright, icy blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tom," He said with a lovely smile.

"Juliet Potter," I said shaking his hand.

His hand felt cold when I shook it, but I let it go. He was very nice and asked to compare schedules. I found out that we had every class together; he was even taking Arithmacy and Muggle Studies. I noticed that he seemed tense when our shoulders bumped slightly and he rubbed where our shoulders had touched. I noticed that Hermione was standing over me grinning. I looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" She said enthusiastically sitting by my and messing up my hair. I grinned and tried to straighten my hair back out. "Ooooh, who's this?" She asked seeing Tom sitting by me.

"Hermione, this is Tom. Tom, this is my best friend Hermione," I said smiling between the two.

Tom nodded slightly to Hermione and muttered something about wanting to go down to breakfast. I nodded as he grabbed his bag and schedule, leaving the common room. I giggled slightly looking over at him and Hermione squealed.

"He was so cute! You like him, don't you?" She asked grinning. I nodded giggling.

"We bumped into each other in the common room and he helped me up. He's so sweet! And we have very class together," I rambled excitedly. I explained everything as we headed down to the Great Hall.

I looked up as I ate breakfast as the new professor walked in and sat in his usual seat by my dad, who looked at him unamused as the man began to ramble excitedly. I shook my head and looked around. I saw Tom sitting across from me grinning. I smiled and laughed slightly as he made a face at me. Harry poked my arm as he sat on one side of me and Ron sat by Tom. I poked Harry back and he rubbed his arm, laughing. We all went back to comparing schedules, which we all had double Potions, double Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together, and then Hermione, Tom, and I all had Arithmacy and Muggle Studies. Hermione's schedule looked much longer than the rest of ours, but I didn't ask her about it.

That morning I sat by Tom in Potions class, and I made sure to be in the seats directly behind Harry and Ron. I looked up and read the board every so often, and smiled at Silveus as she looked back at me from the front, who smiled back and waved.

The morning went well, with the exception of Divanation being completely boring, and I was anxious as we ate lunch, Muggle Studies being our next class. Hermione, Tom, and I all began to discuss what we thought the professor would be like. We all agreed that it would most likely be someone trying to dress like a muggle, and not doing very well. As the bell rang for our next class we all buzzed excitedly as we walked up to class.

When we got there and opened the door I saw the strange man from last night grinning and waving us all in and telling us to sit anywhere. I stood in the doorway for a minute, and then, slowly, took my seat next to Tom and Hermione, completely shocked.


	2. Tom's Secret

**Hey guys! Woah! The first chapter had quite a few views after I posted it! I need to update as much as possible. I hope you like this chapter! I know, there may be some Selling and Grammar errors, I am well aware of this. I promise I will try to pay attention to these so there are not as many. Thanks and Enjoy :D**

**Juliet's POV-Muggle Studies Class**

I stared at the man for a minute as some late arrivers tried to sneak in.

"Hello," He said, turning to the board and began to write his name. "I am Professor Smith to all of you and I am you Muggle Studies teacher," He said and turned back to us grinning. "So, does anyone know what telephone boxes are used for in the Muggle world?" He asked.

Hermione and I both raise our hands as high as we could get them, mine being much taller than hers. Several other students raised their hands, but most of the class had no clue. Professor Smith looked directly at me and pointed.

"You, in the back with the orange hair," He said smiling warmly. I blushed slightly, feeling a bit self conscious about my flaming orange hair.

"Juliet Potter, sir. They are used to communicate with other muggles. They are usually placed around on street corners and such," I said smiling. Professor Smith nodded and began to walk around the class asking various questions as he did.

At dinner that night all I could talk about was the muggle studies lesson, Tom and Hermione adding in some parts that I had forgotten. Professor Smith was hilarious and just absolutely amazing. He knew so much, things that even Hermione and I didn't know. By the end of dinner we were out of breath and wore out.

When we got up to the common room I sat in my normal chair and Tom sat in the chair next to mine. His eyes twinkled with excitement. He was hansom in every way, his eyes, his hair; everything about him was so perfect. I felt slightly average compared to him.

"We have Muggle Studies again tomorrow!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I know!" I said equally excited and grinned at him.

We both stayed up until around midnight that night talking excitedly, until we got tired and went up to bed. I tried to stay up and read, but I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed were pulled back and she was gone. I guessed she woke up early. I checked my watch and it showed that it was still only seven. I got dressed and grabbed my wand, heading down to the common room. I saw Tom and Hermione sitting down there talking in low voices. Tom looked up as a board creaked when I stepped forward. I could see that he had been crying. He looked stressed and his eyes were read and puffy.

"What's wrong, Tom?" I asked sitting by him concerned. Hermione and Tom looked at each other and Hermione nodded slightly as Tom looked back over at me.

"Juliet," He said quietly, sending a chill down my spine. "I'm Voldemort's nephew. He killed may parents, too. I live with a foster family. He figured I'd just die and left me. I was three," He whispered. I felt my heart leap and begin to race. He was related to Volemort.


	3. John Smith's Secret

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I don't post often, but school starts tomorrow for me! :D I'm so excited to see my friends! Oh and I'm sorry about The Potter Twins From The Introduction to the End not being updated for so long, I am having extreme writers block. I promise it will be updated eventually. I hope you like the chapter! I'm sorry if the chapter seems to come to an abrupt end. I had to re-upload as I made a slight mistake on the original copy. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV-End of Muggle Studies Class**

As I began to walk out of the class room I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Professor Smith standing there grinning.

"Hello, Professor," I said shocked to see him there.

"Hello, Miss Potter. Mind if I have a word?" He asked politely. I nodded as he lead me into his office.

As we entered I noticed that it wasn't decorated at all other than a old blue police telephone booth that sat in the corner. I stared at it wondering why it was there before returning my gaze to Professor Smith, who motioned me to sit.

"You do exceedingly well in class, and I just had to wonder, are you a muggle born?" He asked. The question took me slightly by surprise, but I shook my head.

"I'm a half-blood, sir. I was just raised in the muggle world," I explained. "That's where I grew up and it's the only place I remember."

He nodded smiling. "You are extremely bright, I must say. I need more students like you and your friend, Miss Granger. You two are very polite and very smart," He said with that same cheeky grin he always had. "I just had to wonder. You're dismissed," He added, leaning back.

I sat on my bed after my last class, thinking. His face, now that I had seen it close up, burned into my memory. I had seen it before, but I couldn't remember where. I had asked Hermione about it, but she had no clue. Tom just shrugged and said maybe I'd seen it in the Daily Prophet, but I knew I hadn't. I had seen his face somewhere, not in a magazine or a T.V. show, but in real life. The thought bugged me for a while and I finally just gave up and walked down to the common room to think.

***Hours Later***

I skipped dinner that night, not feeling at all hungry, and walking up to the common room. I pulled out a few small journals that I kept in my bag and began to read through them. They had pieces of information and sketches I'd made about people that I had met. I flipped through until I found a picture I'd sketched three years ago at Christmas. He was in the picture. That exact man. I had noted him under "The Doctor" when I wrote it. There was a picture of a spacecraft hovering over his picture. I remembered seeing on the news about an alien attack. That's when it hit me, he wasn't a wizard at all, he was an alien.

I stuffed my journals into my bag and set it up by my bed and ran down to the Great Hall, dragging Hermione and Tom out into the corridor. I could tell I was flushed and sweating from running down to get them and from anxiousness.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom immediately.

"John Smith isn't his real name. He's not even a real person, let alone a wizard," I panted, still out of breath. Hermione and Tom looked at me like I was mad.

"Who is he, then?" Hermione asked quietly.

I heard footsteps come towards us. The Doctor and my dad stood there staring at us. The Doctor was smiling and dad was scowling (like he usually is). I knew they had obviously heard something.

"Hello!" said the Doctor happily. I wanted to reach for my wand, say something to him, or just do something, but I was frozen. Nothing would work.

After a moment Tom finally broke the silence that bound all of us, and I began to feel like I could move again, but just remained standing there.

"Hello, Professor Snape, Professor Smith. How are you?" He asked politely, masking any shock from his voice. He looked completely calm, as though he did this often.

The Doctor and my dad looked equally as shocked at his calm tones as I felt. I knew that the Doctor figured that Tom would look guilty for talking about him or something like that. I felt myself want to question him, ask him why he was pretending to be someone else, what his purpose was, but I restrained myself. I said nothing.

"I'm doing fine. I was just about to ask for a word with Miss Potter," replied the Doctor with the same tone as Tom had just used.

I stared at him in a state of shock and worry. _He knows that I know about him_, I thought worried as I walked off by his side. I felt my feet go cold and the palms of my hands begin to sweat as I walked next to him.

He nodded to a chair in his office for me to sit down. I felt tense and worried as I looked at him. The air hung over me like a heavy quilt. I found it hard to breathe with every second that passed. He was staring at me, trying to chose his words wisely.

"How did you figure it out? Who I am?" He asked finally. His voice was calm, and I could tell he wasn't angry or worried.

"Earlier tonight," I replied honestly "While reading some journals I had in my bag. I had written about you last Christmas. After that alien attack all I could do was write about what had happened. All I needed was that one picture and I knew who you were, Doctor," I explained, my voice trembling slightly. He smiled, which took me by surprise.

"You are absolutely brilliant, Miss Potter. You figured that out all by yourself. Yes, I am an alien from outer space, but I'm not here to invade. I promise you I'm not. I'm here to keep Earth and any other planet safe. Usually, I travel with a companion, someone to help me, keep me company. When I saw you staring at me two days ago I wanted to invite you to be my companion. You would travel through time and space in the TARDIS with me," He explained, pointing to the blue telephone booth. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I couldn't just leave my friends and family behind. My sister, my brother, all of my friends back there, I can't just leave them. I have to think about it," I muttered. "But I want to," I whispered more to myself than him.


	4. Down The Stairwell

**HEY GUYS! I'm so excited, 4****th**** chapter and I feel like this is going to be fantastic! (Hehe, see what I did there ;D) Uploading my be slower due to the fact that I'm back to school (again) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think I might bring in Chase next chapter ;) Also, I had to change how long ago Juliet had written the journal page about the Doctor, so that's why chapter three was deleted and then posted again. So, originally it was just the year before, but now it's three years ago. So, yeah thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV-Still With The Doctor-Same Day**

For what seemed like years there was a heavy silence between us. He finally nodded slowly, as thought taking in what I had just said, and then smiled.

"Take your time," He said getting up and leading me out.

I wanted to scream, to say something, to even comprehend what happened next. I felt a crushing force push me down the stairs, and then hitting something after what felt like the longest fall I've ever experienced. I wanted to cry out for help, but I could barely stay conscious, and then everything was black. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, and I couldn't even move.

**The Doctor-The Hospital Wing-Later That Night**

I stood in front of where Juliet lay, pacing. She could have been killed, or paralyzed. Anything could be wrong, and it was my fault for not walking her back to her room or at least making sure nothing happened. All I heard was her falling down the stairs, a scream of pain, and then the rush of footsteps outside of my door. Severus had been the one to carry her down here and her brother, and a few people that I assumed were her friends followed him, trying to keep up with him. I came in after it calmed down a bit, and have waited for about 6 hours for her to wake up.

A groan made me turn and look at her bed. She was mumbling and beginning to wake. Poppy looked over and bustled over to her, pulling the curtains around her bed closed. I sighed and began to walk back to my office, thinking of who, or what, may have pushed her the whole time.

When I got there I was surprised to see Minerva waiting in there, along with Severus and Dumbledore. I sat at my desk, looking between them. Severus glared at me as Minerva spoke.

"Did you see what happened to her?" She asked me immediately. I knew this question would be brought up, and I shook my head.

"I just heard her fall, and then scream. Nothing else. She left my office, and I came back in to grade papers. I ran out just as she was being taken to the hospital wing," I said honestly. Dumbledore nodded.

"As I told you, Severus, he ran out of his office after it happened. He wouldn't have been quick enough to leave before everyone came," He said in his neutral, quiet voice. I had never heard him raise his voice, not once, and I hoped I would never have to.

That night I fell into a restless sleep, every dream I had was about her. Our talk, her beginning to wake up, and when I saw her all of those years ago. In a small neighborhood, in the smallest town I had ever seen. She had been completely alone. I had spoken to her, and she was so quiet, but polite. All of these thoughts whirred around in my head, becoming morphed dreams, and soon nightmares.

**Juliet's POV-The Next Morning-Hospital Wing**

I felt stiff and sore everywhere and I felt like I would never be able to move again. As my eyes opened I looked around me. I felt something on my arm, and looked down, seeing it in a sling. I heard hushed whispers from in front of me, but I couldn't see who it was. My glasses lay at my bedside, mangled and broken. I sighed, feeling my lungs burn as I did.

The rest of that day The Doctor, dad, Silveus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tom all sat by me, asking any question that came to mind. They were all completely worried for me, but I was sitting up and feeling pretty well by the time they got there. Madam Pomphrey had taken off the sling and made sure I was completely alright before finally letting them see me, but it was a pretty good day. Several students left me 'Get well soon' cards and candy, which I shared with everyone. It wasn't until after Silveus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Doctor, and Tom left that dad spoke to me.

"What happened?" He asked worried. I knew he expected me to know who had done it to me and how it all played out, but I didn't, so I shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute I'm getting ready to go up to the Gryffindor common room, and the next I wake up here this morning. All I remember was something pushing me. Everything else is kind of a blur. I heard Tom say that I was even lucky to make it out as well as I did, with how far I apparently fell," I told him, with a heavy sigh.

"Then," said a voice to my left, making dad and I jump, "we'll just have to figure out who did it."

I looked up and saw a man with tousled, white-blond hair and brown eyes. He looked around and, as he did, walked over and stood by my bed. "This seems like a nice place," he commented as he began to pace.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him, letting a dangerous amount of curiosity flood into me.


	5. The Man in the Hospital Wing

***Gasps* Oh my gosh. Juliet has finally decided to post something! I know, I know. I'm sorry. The Potter Twins probably won't be updated for a while as I'm just not feeling it. I have the idea, they just won't go into my Word document magically. UGH! Okay, well, since we have that established, guess who's going to come in this chapter or next chapter in this story? CHASE! I'm so excited and apparently, so are you guys. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always I don't own Harry Potter (I wish) or Doctor Who (okay, don't rub it in), so yeah. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV - Hospital Wing – Same Day and Time**

The man shrugged, standing over me. I began to feel uncomfortable around him as he tapped a four beat rhythm on the table beside my bed. I grabbed his hand after a moment and looked up at him.

"Stop that. It's annoying," I mumbled.

The man smirked at me and then went serious. "Oh, you think that is annoying? Try having it ever waking second you live, that constant tapping your whole life. Every waking second for almost a thousand years," He hissed bitterly.

"Stop it," said a voice behind him. He spun around, obviously surprised and I saw the Doctor standing there with a small, silver tube with a blue top.

"Oh, Doctor. You point that thing like it's a weapon," The man said with a cruel laugh and shook his head. The Doctor walked to my bedside and pushed the man back.

"Stay away from her. I know what you did. That's why I came here. To find you and prevent you from doing any harm, but it seems I was a second too late. Why did you push her down the stairs?" He asked seriously. I looked at dad, hoping he could help us out, but he looked as confused as I felt.

"Who is he, Doctor?" I asked quietly. The man just laughed as the Doctor kept his eyes on him.

"Who is he, Doctor?" The man mocked. "Doctor, save me from the weird man. I, stupid child, am the Master," He shouted amused.

I stared at him for a second. His name gave me the chills. The Doctor's name was brilliant; it made him sound like he could fix anything or anyone. The Master's seemed to suit him almost too well. The way he looked down at me as though I was dirt on his shoe.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him, staring wearily. The Doctor looked back at me, he looked worried for me, but I wasn't afraid of the Master. He was weaker than I was. I knew that much.

"Well, idiot child, I'm here to capture you and torture the life out of you for my own amusement. What do you think?! You have power beyond belief! I've come here to capture you and take your powers as my own," He said and began to laugh maniacally.

I stared at him for a second, knowing that all of the color had just drained from my face. I felt as though I had been disconnected from my own body, that I was somewhere else. I felt dad and the Doctor both try to help me up and drag me out of the room, the Master let them take me away.

They took me down to the dungeons. Dad had my wand, and looked sick and worried. Silveus ran over to them and began questioning what happened. I felt myself just let go, and then everything went fuzzy and dark.

**The Doctor's POV – The Dungeons – Same Time**

I sat by Juliet, who Severus had moved to the bed where Silveus usually slept, and sighed, closing my eyes. How had I not seen that he was after her? The evidence was there. The prophecy from the Ood said that there would be an injured girl. They refused to tell me anything more.

I sighed, going up to my office and walking into the TARDIS, worried for Juliet. As the door closed Donna looked up from where she was sitting.

"Did you find the man you were looking for?" She asked standing. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"It's that girl, Juliet. The one I told you about. The Master wants her. I don't know what to do. He'll destroy everything to get to her. The Ood said she was broken. If I could just figure out how maybe I could use it so the Master will leave her alone," I said to her sitting down and sighing. "I'm so worried that he'll get her before we can do anything. I know, he's already in the school, but I doubt he can get passed Severus. If it means his daughter's life or his he'll protect her. Still," I said with a sigh. Donna just shook her head.

"I'll go down and see if I can do anything. Get some rest. I'll get you if I need help," She said. I didn't feel like arguing. I could tell she wanted to escape from the TARDIS and wander, so what was the point of stopping her? Maybe she'd find more than I could.


	6. Juliet

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Check out Silveus Snape, if you want! She's my best friend in the whole world. So, I hope you enjoy. Chase may or may not have to come later (I'm sorry. I can't find a good place to insert him into) So! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV – The Dungeons – Midnight that Night**

I could make out a woman's face as my eyes opened. It was fuzzy without my glasses, but I make out the long orange hair and a smile of relief. The first thought that came to me was of my mother. I scrambled to sit up and looked around for my glasses. The woman smiled wider as she handed them to me.

"You scared the Doctor to death when you blacked out. Good reason, too. He told me what the Master, or whatever, said he was going to you. I would have blacked out too." She said as I put on my glasses.

The first thing I noticed was that we were in the dungeons, which was comforting. Tom, dad, the odd woman (that I could tell was totally not my mother), Harry, Silveus, Hermione, Ron, and, to my surprise, Dumbledore were all down there, sitting around me. I hugged Tom tightly, feeling myself trembling uncontrollably and began to cry. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. I heard footsteps heading downstairs and all of us but the woman took out our wands, pointing them readily at the door.

"I'm going to kill this Master if it's the last thing I do," I growled, wiping away the tears. I knew it did no good to cry like a baby. It just made me look stupid.

There was a knock on the door. The knocking, I had heard it before. Muttered whispers from outside the door made me tense even more, and then a click and standing right in front of us was the Doctor. I sighed with relief as I began to put my wand down.

"I knew that you said you'd protect Juliet, but you don't need to all point your wands at me. I'm not the one who's trying to kill her," He said eyes wide as he saw us all.

"We didn't know it was you," Mumbled Harry bitterly.

I began to laugh slightly. I didn't know if it was from stress or if I thought this was all actually funny. I didn't care. It was nice to just smile and laugh. I sighed as I stopped laughing. Everyone was looking at me oddly but Dumbledore. He just smiled at me and tossed me a lemon drop, which made me laugh again, but this time eve harder. I was going insane. I didn't care. I had all right to. I was a werewolf that was being hunted for power with nobody to save me but an alien and a load of witches and wizards. I had no idea what this guy was, even. I didn't care.

When I finally stopped laughing I closed my eyes and sighed slightly. I was going to die. It was inevitable. I didn't care, at least I'd be able to fight back. I would fight back because I didn't care.

"So, Juliet, how are you?" the Doctor asked me sitting down by me.

"Better than earlier," I replied. "Who's she? Your companion?" I asked looking at the woman that was sitting there. The Doctor nodded slightly.

"I'm Donna," She said to me. I smiled and shook her hand.

She seemed pleasant. I trusted the Doctor and anyone he trusted I trusted. I had to put my life in his hands. If he let me down, which would never happen, it would be the end of the world. I could feel it. If I had powers that were recognized by aliens and it fell into the wrong hands it could be dangerous. Really dangerous.

"How could he take my powers, though?" I voiced aloud. "He isn't a wizard as far as I can tell and even then there isn't a spell like that that I've seen. Besides, I'm just a kid. I don't even have all of the powers I could have," I pointed out.

"You still have a creative mind. Your mind isn't done developing. You're a smart girl, Juliet, but he's persuasive. He would take you and tell you things to change your mind so you'd help him. Even harm friends or family to make you cave in. He'd find your worst fears and your flaws just so you would help him. So, Juliet, you need to stay with somebody at all times. Don't wander off. You're our only hope," He said to me seriously.

I nodded and looked down at my hands. For once someone depended on me and I couldn't slack off or shrug it off. I had to do something _now_. It was a new feeling, but it was kind of exciting.

"Excellent. So I say we have shifts for different professors to watch me at different times of the day. This is kind of exciting," I said with a slight grin.

"You can sleep in the TARDIS, too. You'll have to. Nothing can get through there. It's the blue box in my office," He explained. I nodded and checked one of the two watches I always wore. One had the phases of the moon and on the time. Both were extremely important for me to check every day. One day until the full moon and it was almost 9p.m. I sighed.

"The TARDIS, does it have any sort of windows or anything?" I asked. Harry and Ron looked over at me confused and Hermione realized why I asked.

"Nope!" The Doctor said smiling. "Not that I can think of. Why?" He asked.

I shrugged, not feeling like answering. Hermione looked at the Doctor as though she had a million questions. I knew that Harry and Ron didn't much care about what the Doctor was and wouldn't question him while I'm in danger, but Hermione always had to know everything no matter what the situation. I could tell that she was refraining from asking him as many questions as she can at one time. I laughed to myself at the thought of those two. They'd be great friends from what I could see.

"I'll have to sleep somewhere else tomorrow night, and for about two nights after. I promise I'll be careful. I just have to," I said to the Doctor. He frowned slightly and when he tried to question me further I refused to answer. I would tell him later. I didn't want one more thing on his mind about me.


	7. Juliet, Tom, and The Doctor

**As usual I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I now have a Skype account! So, if you want to ask questions about the Potter Twins, make a comment if you don't have a fanfiction, or just want to say hi give me a call! I'm 2 and my screen name is The Doctor! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that the last one was so long. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV – The Next Morning – The Gryffindor Common Room**

I sat by Tom not liking having a professor over my shoulder every two seconds. The Doctor had been one of the main professors to take the job of being my guard. He would only stop when Donna made him. That was once yesterday because I was talking to Tom about something that I thought was private.

I really liked Tom and he liked me, but I had to try to ignore it. I didn't want Tom being sucked into all of this. He didn't deserve to have to deal with all of this. He has enough he has to deal with. I'd been pulled from my classes to keep my full focus on self defense. Dad was teaching me in dungeons where my progress could be monitored closely. He, on the other hand, still had loads of homework, plus a secret he kept. Something he wouldn't tell me. I didn't blame him. We were still complete strangers to each other in my eyes. I had only told him that I was a werewolf because I wanted some support. Hermione was a good friend and all, but she always just asked questions. I needed true full support, no questions asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the Doctor talking to me excitedly about something he'd heard somewhere.

"Huh?" I asked blankly looking over at him.

A group of first years were gathered around us, listening to what he was saying to me. He frowned as I looked at him confused.

"Were you not listening to me?" He asked. I nodded slightly looking down feeling guilty. "That's rude. What was that about? You're a sweet kid Juliet. Ever since I told you that you couldn't leave the TARDIS tonight you've been quiet and not even paying attention," He said becoming concerned. I sort of just shrugged and decided not to answer him. I looked up at Tom and then back at the Doctor. "Well?" He asked. I don't know why but that pushed me over the edge and I blew up in front of the whole common room.

"DOCTOR I'M SICK OF YOU BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! MAKE IT BE SOMEONE ELSE! FOR MY OWN SANITY! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I screamed at him, feeling my face flush with anger and guilt and my finger nails cut into my hand because I was clenching them so hard.

It happened quickly. Tom looked at me for a second and ran from the Common Room terrified. I got up and followed him, losing him once we got outside. When I turned I almost screamed it shocked me so badly. Tom was standing right behind me. He looked pale and sick as he blinked and looked at me confused.

"What was that about? You ran off! I was having a mental breakdown and you just ran off," I said staring at him. I feared that I had scared him.

Tom muttered, "My secret. I couldn't help it. I had to get out of there. I'm sorry."

I nodded, not wanting to make him mad at me by questioning him further. The Doctor ran up behind me and Professor McGonagall followed. She began to lecture me about how dangerous it was for me to run off like that and it was stupid to follow him. I leaned against the cool brick of Hogwarts.

At dinner I snuck a sleeping potion into the Doctor's drink and ran out to the Forbidden forest and waited. I knew I'd have to transform tonight, but I decided I wouldn't tell Tom or Hermione. I knew Hermione would make a huge fuss about it and tell the Doctor and Tom would be mad at me for giving the Doctor the sleeping potion rather than tell him. I knew I made a wrong choice, but I didn't want him to know. I was afraid of what he might say or do.

**That Morning**

I walked up to the girl's dorms and fell into my bed. I was stiff and tired. My clothes were tired and I could feel the mud in my hair. There was a foul taste in my mouth, but I didn't care as I fell asleep. I became wrapped up in dreams of travelling through all of time and space.

I jolted awake hours later. As I looked around I could see that I was in the TARDIS. Hermione, Tom, and the Doctor were standing around me. Hermione looked guilty, Tom looked disappointed with me, and the Doctor looked angry. I refused to look any of them in the eyes. I knew I was in trouble this time.

"J-Juliet I'm sorry. He made your dad give us a truth potion. I had to tell him," Hermione sobbed with a sniff.

"What were you thinking, knocking me out like that?" He asked. I looked up surprised. Hermione had told him I slipped something into his drink, nothing else.

"I dunno. I was sick of having someone constantly looking over my shoulder," I lied. I hated lying to him, but for him to know the truth would lead to so many questions. I could feel it. It'd be like when I told Hermione.

He just shook his head. I could tell that he didn't want to be mad at me. I personally didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry," I said to him honestly. "I really am. I just wanted a break."

He sighed and nodded, smiling as he let the topic drop. I knew he was trying to figure out why, but I would never tell him. He was brilliant though, I knew that much, and he'd figure it out. The brilliant Doctor. The Doctor in the TARDIS. He had saved me on so many occasions and this is how I treated him. I know it was wrong, but that's been my life since that werewolf bite. Lying, stealing, and tricking people, and I was used to it. What's happened to me?


	8. The Master

**HEY GUYS! So, 500 views! Awesome! Anyways, I'm thinking of making a new fanfiction and I want your opinion on what I should do! I'm hoping for some sort of Harry Potter and/or Doctor Who fanfiction. So PM me or Skype me to tell me what you want to see from me! (I'm sorry if I can't do your request as I am falling behind on my reading, watching movies, and catching up on T.V.) Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Juliet's POV – That Afternoon – The TARDIS**

"Doctor?" I asked as he stood in the wardrobe. I knew he was stressed, but I didn't know why.

"I did a scan on you, Juliet, and, before you ask me anything or I say something to you, is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked.

I didn't expect it. I didn't know the TARDIS could scan people. My heart began to race more than it usually did. I gulped and sniffed slightly.

"You tell me," I whispered, feeling a lump form in my throat.

I had never told anyone. Not an adult at least. Dad knew, of course, but he never brought it up. He never needed to. The Doctor might bring it up somewhere where I don't want it to. The other kids would find out and I'd be teased. That was my worst fears. Being teased for something I can't control.

"I've dealt with werewolves before, Juliet. I can help," He offered and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"You killed that werewolf. How could you possibly help me? There's no cure and no way to help me," I growled. He remained speechless, knowing it was the truth. "Now, leave me alone about it."

I walked out of the wardrobe, not even bothering telling the Doctor what I'd walked in there for. I hated being this way. People always say they can help me, but they can't. The only way humans "deal" with werewolves is by killing them. I walked out of the TARDIS. I didn't care if the Master killed me right there and then. It was apparently the only way to "deal" with someone like me.

I walked out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I sat in the same place every day when I'm upset or stressed. Ever since I first arrived at Hogwarts I'd loved this spot. I laid back and just let my thoughts roam. I needed the chance to organize everything into one neat thought process. I felt myself doze. I knew it'd be good for me to get some rest.

I woke up and looked around slightly confused. I was still in my spot, but something was different. I checked my watch; it had only been an hour since I fell asleep. It was about 3 in the afternoon. I stood up and looked around me. The Master was standing right in front of me. As if he appeared by magic.

"Get away from me," I growled and backed up slightly.

The Master smiled. I could tell that it was supposed to look friendly, but the cold eyes that bore into my thoughts were heartless. What he was going to say was a lie. Then, in a flash, the coldness was gone. There was feeling there. Despair, hope, sadness, disappointment, and a cold desperate grasp that wrapped around me tightly as I stared into his eyes, almost getting lost within them. I could feel them. All of them. I backed away and ran off, knowing better than to stay, but he didn't follow.

When I looked back he sort of seemed to just stand there. He looked up at me and then back down. I slowly approached him, curious of this new act. He seemed so violent and crazy when I last saw him. Something was wrong with him. I wanted to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "I know why you want me, but you seem different this time. I saw how you felt. You're so…so…"

"Desperate," He finished for me.

His voice shocked me. He wasn't yelling or being completely insane. It was so normal. He seemed like just another guy. I took a step closer. We were completely face to face when he looked at me. We were both about the same height, so I didn't feel intimidated by him. He and I were facing each other like normal human beings. I thought of him as equal to myself, and nothing else. I thought of him in the same manner that I wanted him to think of me.

"Do you know why I wanted you, girl child?' He asked me.

"Yes, for my powers. I have a name, too, actually. I know how we all like being called by our proper names. I'm Juliet," I answered. "And I know you to be the Master."

He nodded. "You aren't like the others. You didn't judge me immediately. Even tonight, when you saw me, you ran, but you came back. Even with what the Doctor told you, you came back. Why? Tell me what's different about you," He asked. I was puzzled by the question, and I thought carefully on it.

"What's the point of judging someone on what they are? Or on their first meeting with you? One chat isn't the way you judge someone," I said slowly.

"That's why I need your help, Juliet. You care enough for second and third chances. Help me. This drumming, this constant drumming. It's driving me mad," He said to me. He sounded almost in tears. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know how," I whispered, feeling awful. "I have to leave."

I ran. I knew what he was trying to do. I felt a strong arm grab my shoulder and I struggled to get away. He had done it. Just like the Doctor said. I should have listened.

"PLEASE!" I screamed terrified. "I have a life ahead of me! Let me go!" I screamed. I felt something sharp in my arm and then I fell unconscious. Everything was dark.


	9. The Beacon of Hope

**I will be adding in a few characters you guys may recognize to the story to help save Juliet! How awesome! I hope you LOVE this chapter! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chase Carson's POV – Hogwarts – That Night**

I walked in to Hogwarts and smiled. I missed this school. My parents were professors here before the Harlows killed them to get me. They could change me and hurt me all they wanted, but I would come for her. I would never leave my sister. My Juliet. I looked around and guessed she would be in Gryffindor. She was so brave and I couldn't wait to see her again.

I ran up to the Gryffindor common room as fast as I could and stopped at the top. There was a password to get in, and I had no clue what it was. A boy with green eyes and jet blck hair stepped out as I was trying to think of what to say.

"Hi," I said to him sheepishly. "I'm looking for Juliet Potter."

His eyes widened and he took me by the arm, dragging me somewhere. _How rude, _I thought. I looked around for her, desperate to find her. Five years I'd waited for her and she was nowhere to be found.

After a while he brought me into a large room that seemed to be inside a small telephone box. I looked at the tall man standing in the middle of the room. He looked stern and stressed. He seemed to scan me with his eyes as the boy explained the situation to him. There were others standing around me, a brown haired girl, a red haired boy, a black haired blue eyed boy, and a woman with hair like the red head.

"What do you know about Juliet?" He asked me seriously.

"What do you know of her? She was basically my sister. I found her when I was five. She was small and frail. Only four years old. She loved me like I was a brother and so I protected her like one. Years passed and she was beaten, more than any of the other children lured into that horrible place. She and I managed to escape one day. I was planning for the exact right moment and when it finally came I helped her out, but to my own cost. After I found a place for her I was found and caught. When you escape like that the punishment is horrible. They considered it a gift, but I consider it a curse. I became a monster. I never wanted her to see me like this. She's afraid of their kind, no matter how many chances she gives you she will never give them another chance," I explained.

The brown haired girl gasped and hugged me. I knew she felt pity for me, but I didn't care. I wasn't the one that got it worse off.

"Who are you?" The green eyed boy asked me. There was recognition in his voice as if he knew something about me.

"Who am I? Well there's a question. I'm Chase Carson," I answered honestly. "I assume you're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded to me, his mouth hanging open in shock. People who know Juliet seem to have that reaction. They act like they know me, but it's only what Juliet has told them of me. Just that.

**Juliet's POV – The Master's Dwelling – Night**

I woke up feeling a large needle slide into my arm. I struggled, but it was no use. I was strapped in somewhere. It was dark and grim in there, so I figured it was night.

"W-where am I?" I asked, still trying to beat the affects of whatever had knocked me out.

"You're at my home, Ms. Potter," The Master's voice rang out with delight. "Just in the Forest by your school I found a leftover hut, so I made it my own."

I was by Hogwarts. I could get help. There was still hope. I tried to think of who to call for, or something that I'd hoped to find or to find me. It was nagging me in the back of my head until I found locked up childhood memories. Ones of a certain blond boy. His deep blue eyes shown perfectly in my thoughts and that's all I could see.

"CHASE!" I called desperately.

I knew it was worthless to call his name, but Chase was my only hope. Anyone who knew me knew how important he was to me. If they heard it they could find me. They'd know it had to be me. So I called again and again. The Master laughed and walked off somewhere else in the hut. I just stood there and called until my voice ran out. My beacon of hope. My Chase.

**Chase's POV – The TARDIS – Night**

As the Doctor finished filling me in on what was happening I heard something faint, but I could only guess what it was. I ran out of the room and it was just clear enough to make out what it said. My name, and just my name. Juliet was still alive wherever she was, and she was looking for me. I looked at the boy the Doctor had called Tom and then ran. I knew I'd find her. With each call the voice got weaker and weaker, but I would find it. For the one thing the vampires could never take away, for the one that could help me. For Juliet and that was it. I would find her.

As I ran towards the forest a group of people stood in my way. They stood there as though they were waiting. As the others caught up to me out of breath I approached them cautiously. There were two young women, two older women, a younger man, an older man, and a man that looked like he was in his 30s. I frowned as I looked at the group of them. The Doctor, who was now standing right next to me, gaped like they were supposed to be dead or something.

"Doctor!" Exclaimed one of the young girls. She had shoulder length, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She hugged the Doctor tightly, who seemed completely glad to see her.

There was one that I recognized. Martha Jones. I met her one day when I was young. Her parents babysat me when I was about four. She was really nice to me, but I didn't think she recognized me, until I got my hug. I laughed and looked at her closely. She had grown, but that was inevitable as she was only about 11 at the time, but she looked great.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me excitedly.

"I'm here to help the Doctor save my friend," I replied, still stunned by the fact that she was here.

"Same," She said. She had an excited sparkle in her eyes, which made me so glad to see her again.


	10. The Question

**YAY! Chase is back! I was so excited to add him back in and I hope you like him! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Chase's POV – The Forest – Early Morning**

I made my way through the winding forest, seeing that the sun was rising, but trying my best to see in the dark. I couldn't hear Juliet anymore, which began to worry me. I looked around, as I walked, stopping when I saw the small hut just off to my right. I ran towards it. I could hear the others following me. Rose, Martha, Jackie, Peter, Jack, Mickey, and Sarah Jane, at least that's who the Doctor says they are, all followed close behind. Tom, Harry, Ron, Donna, and Hermione were all covering a different part of the Forest.

I shot a series of red and green parks from my wand to signal to the others that I'd found something. I had taken the wand from the youngest of the Harlow girls when I was 11 and have used it ever since, as I never had the money to buy a new one.

As soon as the others arrived I began to find the quietest way in. It was small on the outside, but I had no clue how it would look on the inside. Probably much bigger. That's what the Doctor assumes, at least.

**Juliet's POV – The Master's Cabin – Early Morning**

I felt weak. I had been crying for Hermione and Tom and all of my friends. Nobody was coming for me. The whole night the Master had told me that nobody cared enough to look. I began to believe it, but I tried not to. It was too horrible to believe, but it seemed too true. Maybe he knew something I didn't. I wasn't sure what to think, though, because the teachers seemed to trust the Doctor, Dumbledore even did, but he hadn't come for me.

**The Doctor's POV – The Master's Cabin – Early Morning**

I used my Sonic Screwdriver to open the door. I could see that Chase was nervous and very distressed. I tried to find my way around the place. Sure enough it was way bigger on the inside with many corridors to various rooms, but it didn't seem that the Master was in here. It was empty and I was almost positive that he would have gotten at least one person to help him. I thought for a minute about what to do next, and then made the stupidest decision. I called for her.

**Juliet's POV – The Master's Cabin**

I heard a voice call my name. I began to struggle to get out of the chains that had me pressed against the wall, making as much noise as I possibly could.

"Doctor! I'm here!" I called back.

I grinned. I was going to be saved! It took them long enough, but better late than never. It was amazing when I was them all standing there. A few of them I didn't recognize, but a whole rescue team.

"Tom! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Doctor! It's good to see you guys," I said as I looked around at the group. I spotted one face that I hadn't seen in years. "Chase…" I whispered in shock.

The Doctor used the blue tube thing to get me down and the first thing I did was hug Chase. I thought he was dead or turned or something, but he was alive and perfectly fine from what I could see. I looked at him and grinned even wider.

"You look well," He said to me as I let go.

"You're talking! You look great." I replied with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled at us and waved us to follow him out, but as soon as we opened the door to leave the youngest Harlow, Ashlyn, was standing in front of us. Behind her was the Master smirking as if he knew that they would come for me the whole time.

"Oh you couldn't resist saving the girl, could you, Doctor, even if her future was set. Why give her grief and disappointment to look forward to when she would be much better off oblivious with me?" He asked the Doctor tauntingly.

"What does he mean?" I asked the Doctor quietly.

All the Doctor did as a reply was shake his head. I knew better not to question him further, but there was something wrong. The Doctor knew something about my future. Something that was apparently important. What was wrong? What would disappoint me to the point of grief? _What was it?_


	11. Juliet's Change

**Woah! It's so awesome to be writing this fanfiction. Do you guys like the Potter Twins Origin? PM me about that, please, because it's actually the one I enjoy writing most because I feel like I could do whatever I want with the plot and it would be cool. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Check out my other account The Sound of the Drums if you have the time. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV – The Master's Hut**

There was a long silence before I spoke up.

"What's this disappointment?" I asked, stepping forward.

I knew that stepping forward wasn't a good idea, but nobody made a move to attack me. I stood tall and brave, trying to intimidate either Ashlyn or the Master. Ashlyn was the first to lose posture, and she coward behind the Master. I knew she could tell how enraged I was to see her anywhere near me. If I had the chance I would kill her. I was finally superior to her.

"Doctor, how about-"The Master began, before I cut him off.

"-we leave," I finished for him. "And the Harlow girl comes with. I believe there's a cell in Azkaban that would be a nice home for her."

I walked past the Master, who was in shock at my sudden authority. I grabbed Ashlyn by the collar, who let out a small gasp, and dragged her out, the others following behind me. I lead them all up to the school.

Once to the school I took Ashlyn and the others to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to see her, and looked disappointed. The blond tried several times to talk to the Doctor, but I stopped her.

"Wait just a moment. You need to explain to Dumbledore what you're doing here. You and the others I don't know," I said to her, and then turned to the Doctor. "We need to talk in private. Where's the TARDIS?"

With that we were off, leaving the others with Dumbledore.

**Captain Jack Harkness's POV – Dumbledore's Office**

I smiled at the orange haired girl and she walked off with the Doctor. She was totally cute, but way too young. One of her friends at the castle might be a bit older, though. I wondered who she was that the Doctor had taken a position as a school teacher to keep an eye on her. My attention was snapped away from her as Tom tapped me on the shoulder.

"How'd you the Doctor, anyway?" He asked me.

"Um, we all got a distress signal and tracked it until everything malfunctioned. We just looked for the Doctor after that," I told him.

His eyes were a deep blue, and I could see his concern for Juliet, something I had rarely seen in someone so young. To me it seemed like his life depended on this girl, or the other way around.

**Donna's POV – The Doctor's Office – Hours Later**

I expected the Doctor to be done talking to Juliet earlier than this. It was almost sundown and I still hadn't heard from him. When I got to the TARDIS and opened it I could see them still talking. Juliet was crying, actually. The Doctor hugged her as she sobbed. I ran in, and Juliet looked up at me, pushing away from the Doctor to hug me.

"I can't believe what he's telling me! It can't be," She sobbed, obviously frustrated.

I could tell she was angry with the Doctor, but she needed support. She had only a father, and I began to wonder whether or not she should have some sort of constant mother figure. I kissed her head and tried to calm her down. The Doctor stood aside silently. I knew that he knew what he'd done, and I wasn't going to ask Juliet about it. I decided to ask the Doctor about what he'd told her later.

As Juliet began to calm down I walked out of his office with her and sat at one of the student desks in the classroom.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I want my mom back," She muttered suddenly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wish you could have your mum back. I really think you need her more than anything," I said quietly.

Juliet gave me a small nod and then shrugged, leaning back as she looked out the window, and then panicked and stood, backing up. The Doctor ran out and grabbed Juliet's hand, beginning to try to calm her down urgently.

"Donna, run!" He screamed over to me.

I got up and began to run out of the room, dragging him with me. He would get himself killed if I left him alone. I locked the door behind us, hearing a great thud resound from behind it as I did.

**Ron's POV – The Abandoned Corridor**

Juliet didn't seem to care anymore, which worried me. She was usually a sweet girl to whoever she met and just all around a good person, but earlier she threw caution in the wind and just left the protection of the Doctor. He said that he'd talked to her about something and she got mad at him. She'd become reckless and full of pure rage. The way she just dragged that girl away, knowing she'd be tortured in Azkaban. I'd never seen anyone so ruthless. She'd changed, and I don't know that she's better like this.

"Juliet's changed," I said sadly to Harry as we sat in the abandoned corridor.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I've never seen her so out of it. I'm worried. We should go check on her," Harry suggested.

I nodded and got up, Harry following me, and went off to find Juliet, or any signs of her.

We eventually found a pale Doctor and Donna standing outside of the Muggle Studies classroom while the door shook and rumbled with the sound of something trying to get out. What in the world was that? Or who?


End file.
